


【紫廉】最后一次

by kerry820



Category: Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerry820/pseuds/kerry820
Summary: pwp一发完记住标题，它会贯穿始终
Relationships: Hirano Sho/Nagase Ren
Kudos: 11





	【紫廉】最后一次

最后一次是什么时候呢，永濑廉稍微走了神。

*  
出道是个转折点，从临时工变成正式工，无法再轻易说放弃，无论未来遇到什么也只能咬着牙走下去，团内关系必须在那之前整理好，要没有丝毫破绽，要风风光光，要目指未来而不是囿于过去。  
要分手，和平野紫耀。  
永濑问过他，真的要出道吗？  
虽然是问他，准确来说更像是问自己，加入这家事务所，摸爬滚打多年，所有人的愿望也不过是一朝出道享尽镁光灯，永濑当然不能免俗，这个抉择放到手上，既轻又重，普遍来说机会送来没有人傻到会说拒绝。  
永濑问平野时心里已经有了答案，只是想问一问他，像自我询问那样，看一看平野是不是也和自己一样，有一点难以割舍。  
感情这种东西非常廉价，在无法保证它会存在一辈子的情况下，去成就一番事业才是正途，永濑看得清，同样也希望平野看得清。而除此之外，如果他们曾有相同的心态，那么这份感情也许一文不值，至少不会成为未来后悔的一环。  
“要！”平野的回答迅速且认真，这是综合了六人的意志，是非他们不可的决定。  
永濑轻轻吸了一口气：“我也觉得……”  
他总是无法与平野对视，所以没能及时躲开这个凑过来的吻，软软的下唇温柔地贴在唇角，呼吸交缠，永濑转过头看他。  
这样不对，他想说。  
面前这个闭着眼的人却擅自找准永濑的唇，在无人的休息室强迫他张开嘴，接受来势汹汹的深吻。  
“唔……”永濑推着平野，却拒绝不了他和自己无比契合的接吻，每一次唇舌共舞都像最初般惹人战栗，平野把舌头伸进去，舔舐着牙齿，永濑仰头，口腔张得略开，让平野轻松地扫荡每一寸城池，来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角流出，浸在衣服上留下一块深色，永濑无暇顾及，拽着平野衣服的布料，去回应，吮吸他的上唇，极尽缠绵。  
一吻终了，平野额头抵着永濑的：“最后一次。”  
永濑终于正视平野：“最后一次。”

最后去了平野家，上次用过的灌肠器还大大咧咧摆放在原地，人却不再像当时的人了，永濑随便灌了几次便迫不及待走出浴室，当最后一次说出口，一切都变得有些急促与期待。  
平野和他一样一丝不挂，端坐在床沿，永濑扑上去把他上半身压在床上，平野笑着接住，一边摸着圆润的屁股一边轻轻吻他的嘴角。  
永濑一碰到平野前端就硬起来，同时能感受到在自己股缝摩擦的灼热，气氛顿时变得暧昧，永濑抱着他的脖子激烈地亲吻，想把未来所有做不到的份儿融合到一起，平野承受着回应着仿佛是同样的心情。  
最后一次、最后一次、最后一次，永濑觉得自己徘徊在理智边缘。  
平野抱住永濑把两人往上送，直到双人床的中央。  
这张床是两个人一起选的，很难以置信对不对，虽然只是jr但也算半个公众人物，一起买家具岂不是很危险？实际上根本没有，认识他们的人不少，但也没有多到满大街都是，那次采购出乎意料地没有偶遇任何一个粉丝，反而两个人看各种家具，讨论得热火朝天，明明才十几二十的年龄，却妄想到了白发垂垂的岁月。  
床垫软乎乎的，平野家里一贯不开大灯，唯一的光源还是永濑起义多次后在床头配的小台灯，柔和的光照在平野脸上，没有了在外的锋芒，整个人都柔软得不像话，他认真盯着眼前的永濑，像无数次那样，漆黑的瞳孔只装下一个人：“廉……”  
“嗯？”两个人都在这样的氛围下停止了动作，紧紧对视的情况不知道还会不会发生，莫名升起的情欲也莫名其妙散去，想用眼睛记录下每一分一秒。  
永濑知道平野想说什么，每次这种情况他总会说那句话，但是平野最终没有说，轻轻吻上永濑的眼睛，让他合上眼眸，心里发痒，只听见平野哑着嗓子：“做吧。”  
不需要再说喜欢，最后一次，应该用完所有的欲望，而不应该陷入感情的沼泽。  
平野和永濑交换了上下位，把他推到在纯白的床单，手指陷入散乱一团的黑发中，用力去撕咬他的脖颈。  
他喜欢咬东西，钱包钥匙，有时候会咬人家的饭，还会咬别人的皮肤，最常咬的是永濑，手、胳膊、耳朵，众人面前不管不顾，温热的口腔包围肌肤，像小狗磨牙般蹭，有真咬的情况，永濑喊疼推开他看到一排牙印，骂他他还笑，更多时候只是包裹着，一小块皮肤感受着不同的热度，留下一圈口水，在外界蒸发又拥有不同的凉意。  
平野对于永濑总是不同的。  
“……疼……”平野毫无章法咬在脖侧，力度比以往大了些，永濑一面想着会不会留下痕迹，一面又想干脆全是吻痕才好，嘴里呼痛，手下紧抱住平野的脑袋，想把他揉在自己怀里。  
平野顺着脖子一路舔咬到胸前，暗于肤色的乳头已经在摩擦中突起，他连同前胸一块软肉整个含住，永濑像虾米一样把腰缩向床铺，可不管怎么缩都不能再往下，只能接收平野又咬又吸带来的愉悦。  
最初他的乳头没有这样敏感，平野在每一次射给永濑时喜欢乱摸，不管后入还是正面，总爱掐拽乳头周围的软肉，说过多少次也改不了，而高潮来临时永濑哪有心思去管平野又摸到哪里，久而久之，乳头一疼大脑就自动联想到高潮的快感，成为新的敏感点，平野也玩得兴致勃勃。  
永濑一手扯住平野的头发，另一只紧紧捏着他的肩膀，本就白皙的皮肤上泛起一道道苍白的轮廓，最终留下粉红的手印，修剪整齐的指甲留下一排掐印。  
身上的人吃痛，没有阻止他的动作，只是在手下更用力地掐住他的软弱之处。  
“啊……”平野永远知道永濑最受不住的力道，此刻加大的力气让他的思维无法聚焦，手放到两侧攥起床单，上身也微微抬起，想躲开胯下施虐之人的力气。  
平野放开被咬得红肿的胸膛，手下收了劲，安慰般摸着，去吻他的唇，把呻吟堵在了口腔。  
疼痛后温柔的抚慰让永濑瞬间红了眼眶，嘴里也泛着酸水，和原来的口水混在一起，让这个吻湿得厉害。  
平野睁开眼睛看他，撞上一双兔子样的红眼睛。  
平野本来想先让永濑发泄一次，此刻改了主意，一手分开他的大腿，抬高臀部，用两根手指去扩张已经润滑过的穴口。  
一手摸着他的头，唇对着唇私语：“一起。”  
滚烫的性器像包裹了过去全部的情与爱，直直地侵入到永濑体内，痛感占了大多数，他口腔里的哭喊不知道是为了最后还是因为直观的撕裂，不过不管是哪一环导致，这份疼痛都刻在骨髓里，再难遗忘。  
永濑的哭声落在平野耳边，比平常再千百回转的呻吟和媚叫都催情，他仍然一下一下摸着头做无用的安慰，身下却凶猛地顶入，扩张不足的地方咬得用力，他用着蛮力强制分开，比第一次彼此都再陌生不过的情况还要惨烈，但比第一次多了太多默契，即便是疼痛的交合，仍一次比一次契合。  
“没事、没事……乖……”  
过程再怎样难熬，做爱能带来的快感仍不期而至。  
永濑眼里的液体流个不停，哭喊却轻了很多，整个人都沉沦在情欲的深渊，疼痛过后的舒爽映入大脑，跟随平野的频率走上这条只属于两个人的道路。  
不知道过了多久，永濑颤着身子吐出积压许久的精液，白色的液体溅在两个人身上，平野被他绞得厉害，低吼一声便发泄到他体内，微凉的液体刺激永濑一抖，刚软的性器又慢慢抬头。  
平野没有拔出阴茎，也不嫌弃胸膛间的白浊，俯下身去吻永濑的眼睛，泪痕干在脸上斑驳纵横，眼眶一圈的红肿让瘫躺的永濑如此脆弱。  
永濑抱住平野，去吻他的下巴：“没事、没事……”  
安慰自己，也安慰平野。  
温存了片刻，平野要起身，被永濑抬起的双腿钩住腰侧，带笑的眼睛被小台灯照得晃人眼，像泪水仍蓄满眼眶，反射出全部的心情。  
“继续。”

*  
最后第二天的工作还是做了调整，先不提满身的痕迹，哭了一夜的眼睛和用了一夜的后穴都红肿得不能见人。  
最后一次在惨烈和难以忘怀的痛苦下落下帷幕。  
想到这里，永濑突然笑出声。  
平野发现他的不认真，问：“在笑什么？”

“想我最后一次的时候哭得那么惨。”明明是不怎么会哭的类型。  
平野稍一想便记起来所谓的“最后一次”。  
“我想让廉爽哭，而不是难过地哭。”平野蹭着他的后颈。  
永濑脑袋埋在枕头里，笑声不太清晰：“难过是难过，也有爽到。”  
虽然提起了，但是他们不太想谈起那个“最后一次”，因为现在是另一个“最后一次”。  
民众在家办公，街上狗仔都少见，不加掩饰也可以轻易到同团队友家，起因是正常的电话汇报，也不知道为什么约好了要到家里。  
最后一次。  
他们这样在电话里约好，全然不谈早在两年前出道前夕已经说过了最后一次，如今连前任恋人的身份都不能认领的两个人，在灾难下开始偷欢。  
平野还硬在永濑体内，永濑的性器直直顶着床铺，上方的人胸膛贴住下方的后背，一个环抱让两个人交合在一起，此刻谁也不想先说什么，形成诡异的和谐。  
最后一次。  
是真的最后一次吗？  
谁都说不准。  
只要名为“最后一次”的刀还悬在头顶不肯落下，他们就能在这个称得上生死攸关的场合抵死缠绵。

“来吧。”永濑抬高上半身，“最后一次。”

【END】


End file.
